<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>「JOP奥詹」谁还不是哥哥了 by highwaytoOreo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400269">「JOP奥詹」谁还不是哥哥了</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo'>highwaytoOreo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JOP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, M/M, RPS - Freeform, yep more pwp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>rps预警/奥菲x詹菲/弗乔/pwp一发完</p><p>大概就是奥菲发现詹菲在偷偷看弗乔的小黄文，然后地把弟弟吃了个干净三观不正的垃圾故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>JOB 可能会有互攻</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 「JOP奥詹」谁还不是哥哥了（一）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“弗雷德把他的孪生弟弟乔治压在魔药学的课桌上，桌上五花八门的材料和课本全都扫落在地上，两人相连的部位传来粘腻的水声……”<br/>
“不、不要了，哥哥。乔治欲拒还迎地娇喘……”<br/>
“弗雷德坏坏地笑着，腰部又是狠狠地一顶，他蹂躏着乔治的臀部诱惑地说，小乔吉快叫声哥哥，哥哥就放过你……”</p><p>这什么……？詹姆斯端着茶杯的手抖了两抖，眼神不可控制地黏在页面上。<br/>
“早安，詹姆斯！”奥利弗推开厨房与花园的玻璃门跑了进来，“多么美好的一天！”<br/>
他的大哥显然刚晨跑结束，发梢还在滴着汗，湿透了的运动衫紧紧贴在肌肉分明的身体上，胸部的肉粒显眼地凸起着。“早，奥利弗。“詹姆斯有些不自在地打了个招呼，端起茶杯喝了口水。</p><p>奥利弗大步越过他身边，在他肩上拍了拍径直走向浴室。“弗雷德挤压着乔治饱满的乳肉，满意地听到他难耐的低喘……”詹姆斯的脑子里突然冒出这段浏览过的文字，他发誓他要是敢这么做，他的大哥一定会给他一个过肩摔并体贴地给他叫上一辆救护车。现在的影迷都在想什么奇怪的东西，詹姆斯觉得自己有点脸红，他捂住脸冷静了一会，没忍住从指缝里继续浏览着。</p><p>“哥哥…噢…弗雷迪…太大了…乔治断断续续地呻吟——”詹姆斯看的非常入神，以至于他没注意到浴室水声已经停了。</p><p>“弗雷德不停地撞击着乔治的臀部，啪啪啪的交欢声在空荡的教室里显得特别淫靡……”</p><p>“看什么这么入迷啊？”耳边传来他家大哥的声音，詹姆斯差点跳起来，“没、没什么。”他干巴巴地回答道，试图伸手把笔记本电脑阖上。</p><p>“？哥哥干的你舒服吗——”他听到奥利弗用一种疑惑的语气念着网页上的句子。噢噢噢，还能再尴尬一点嘛，詹姆斯觉得自己的耳朵都热的可以煎蛋卷了，啪，他终于阖上了电脑屏幕。“什么好东西也让我看看呀，詹姆斯！”奥利弗抗议着，伸出结实的手臂从背后箍住他的两条胳膊，整个人紧紧贴在他的背上，另一只长胳膊又重新打开了笔记本。比力气詹姆斯是比不过业余足球运动员的奥利弗的，他的大哥如果当年没和他一起参与哈利波特的拍摄，估计现在得是小有名气的专业球员了。</p><p>沐浴过后的清香以及运动型的须后水不停地钻进詹姆斯的鼻子，别提奥利弗没有擦干的短发还不停滴着水，一滴一滴地落在詹姆斯的后颈，他僵硬地被迫坐在椅子上，心脏砰砰砰地直跳。</p><p>“弗雷德不怀好意地咬着乔治的耳朵，身下干的更凶猛了……”别念了啊啊啊，詹姆斯内心疯狂尖叫。<br/>
“像这样吗？”他听见他的大哥嘀咕了声。耳朵上传来轻微的疼痛和湿热。什、什么？詹姆斯大脑当机了一秒钟。“奥利弗！你以为你在干什么！”他反应过来大叫道。<br/>
“反正不像某人看色情文学看的这么入迷还被逮到。”奥利弗觉得很好玩儿似的哈哈笑着，“喂，他们知道我才是真正的哥哥吧。”<br/>
“还有，我明明是更A的那个，”奥利弗说着自我肯定的点点头，下巴搁在弟弟的肩上继续往下念，“哥哥，哥哥…要出来了…啊…啊，乔治尖叫射了出来——”<br/>
“闭嘴，奥利弗！”詹姆斯恼火地低吼，奥利弗听起来极富有感情地代入了乔治的角色，詹姆斯的耳朵红的不能再红了。<br/>
“这——挺有意思的，詹米，只是哥哥我不会娇喘。”奥利弗还带劲了起来，“怎么看也是弟弟你比较适合。”<br/>
他的大哥在说什么鬼东西，詹姆斯一脸懵逼地转头看他，奥利弗也在看着他，两人的距离近的塞不进一块奶油小饼干，奥利弗的呼吸喷洒在他脸上，人体热度不可抗力地传递到他身上。在詹姆斯以为他俩要保持一辈子尴尬的时候，奥利弗伸手掏了一下他的裤裆。他眼睛一下子瞪大了，“你在干……”奥利弗堵住了他的话，用嘴。<br/>
“干你。”奥利弗亲了亲惊呆了的詹姆斯，“都硬了啊，弟弟。”<br/>
“对我很有感觉的嘛。”他的大哥捏了捏他睡裤下的器官，听起来语气有些得意。</p><p>当詹姆斯被仰面推倒在刚才放着笔记本电脑的桌上，他还在想这他妈是什么神发展，奥利弗已经把他的睡衣衬衫卷到了锁骨下方，两颗淡褐色的男性乳珠安静地点缀在精瘦的胸肌上。詹姆斯每天都在有计划的健身，虽然他看起来又高又瘦，但是衣物之下是毫不逊色他哥哥的结实肌理。<br/>
“这还能走神？”奥利弗弹了弹他左边那颗肉粒。<br/>
“嗷！”詹姆斯回过神惊恐地叫了起来。“奥利弗你变态吗！”<br/>
“不如那个看自己哥哥同人文就硬了的人变态。”奥利弗笑咪咪地说，“来，叫一声哥哥听听——”<br/>
“噢…快闭嘴吧！”詹姆斯捂住脸当起了鸵鸟。<br/>
“奥利弗一把褪下了詹姆斯的睡裤，欣喜地发现小詹姆斯在向他致敬——”奥利弗在他耳边还编起了故事，也真的扯下了他的睡裤连带内裤。<br/>
“别！啊啊啊，放手！”詹姆斯的肉棒被他哥哥圈在了手里，粗糙的掌心揉弄的他…好舒服。</p><p>奥利弗端详了下詹姆斯，真放开了抓着人家小兄弟的手。詹姆斯像是没想到奥利弗会这么听话，他放开捂住脸的手，瞅了瞅和自己长得极像的孪生哥哥。<br/>
奥利弗眼神锁定着他，慢慢抽掉了腰带，快速地甩掉了浴袍，一丝不挂地站在詹姆斯面前。噢，天哪，奥利弗的那个器官也高高翘着。詹姆斯涨红着脸目瞪口呆，眼神不受控制地沿着完美的人鱼线黏在那深红挺立的肉棒上，他看到奥利弗的手托着那东西，轻轻拍打着他的大腿，一些前液湿湿的擦在他的皮肤上。</p><p>“喜欢它吗？”奥利弗晃了晃那根玩意儿，挤进了詹姆斯的两腿之间。<br/>
喜欢…个鬼，老流氓。詹姆斯吐槽着只比他大两分钟的孪生哥哥，“拿开你的那东西啊啊奥利弗，不要拿它碰我！”<br/>
“奥利弗不但要用他的肉棒触碰詹姆斯，他还要把它狠狠地插入詹姆斯——”奥利弗说着用那根滴着前液的阴茎威胁性地顶了顶闭合的小洞。<br/>
詹姆斯整个僵硬了，他一点都不想被上啊。<br/>
“哥、哥哥啊，别别这样。”他结巴道，双手胡乱地推着身上的人。</p><p>说了詹姆斯的力气是没有奥利弗大的。吃菠菜的（划掉）奥利弗单手就把弟弟的双手制在头顶，另一只手有些艰难地套弄起两人尺寸都颇为可观的肉棒。<br/>
天哪……詹姆斯的身体严重背叛了他，两根火热的肉棒挤在一块滑溜溜地互相摩擦，舒服的他张大了嘴巴喘气。</p><p>“现在叫哥哥还太早了啊，詹米。”奥利弗尽力俯下脑袋去嘬挺立的乳珠，舌苔剐蹭过敏感的肉粒，詹姆斯胸腔剧烈地起伏着，“噢……”他受不住地呻吟。<br/>
奥利弗像是受到鼓励，使劲舔着那可怜的小玩意，听着弟弟在身下发出更多有趣的声响。<br/>
奥利弗吸吮他乳头的水声传到他的耳中，他丢脸的抗拒道，“别……吸了…”</p><p>“那詹米想让我吸哪儿？”奥利弗松开了抓着两人肉棒的手，衔起了詹姆斯的耳垂。<br/>
詹姆斯拒绝回答这种问题，他听到奥利弗唔了一声，放开了制着他的手，从他的胸口一路舔吻到下腹，张口把詹姆斯怒涨的肉棒含进了口中。<br/>
詹姆斯本想推开奥利弗的手忍不住抵在他的肩膀上，奥利弗觉得还不够让詹姆斯浪叫出声似的，两手托住詹姆斯的臀部，把自己的脸整个埋在他的两腿间。<br/>
“噢…噢噢…”阴茎上湿热的舔弄让詹姆斯发出了和小黄文里如出一辙的呻吟，奥利弗的口技怎么这么好，他不合时宜地想。<br/>
灵活的舌尖掠过冠状沟，色情地滑入龟头下方，反复舔过敏感的系带，柔软的嘴唇在肉棒上快速地滑动。詹姆斯头皮发麻地看着他的哥哥给他口交，肉棒进出在那个和自己极其相似的人口中，“噢……奥利弗……噢……”<br/>
湿润的舌头舔过柱身根部，蛇一般地滑到阴囊处，奥利弗的手圈着他的阴茎快速套弄着，双丸的表皮被吸进嘴里用牙齿轻轻的咬蹭，哦哦哦……这太犯规了，詹姆斯抓着他哥哥的肩膀猝不及防地射了出来。白浊滴滴答答地挂在奥利弗的短发上，奥利弗戏谑地抬头看他，“这么敏感？”伸出舌尖舔去了一滴溅在嘴角的精液。<br/>
我靠！詹姆斯虚脱地跌回桌上，用胳膊肘挡住眼睛。</p><p>在射精后的不应期里，他感觉到那根不怀好意的舌头正敲击着某个本来就不该被任何东西插入的地方，那根湿漉漉的舌头太灵巧地推开穴口的褶皱，舌尖钻入到拥挤的内部，有力地分开他的肉洞。奥利弗指尖沾了点詹姆斯射出的白浊，一指节一指节探了进去，“唔，好紧。”他感叹道。</p><p>“不、不行啊…”詹姆斯惊慌地蹬了蹬腿，奥利弗不满地瞅他，“我行的很，你等着被操得叫哥哥吧。”<br/>
什么啊！于是詹姆斯别扭地换了另一种说法，“你…那东西太大了！”他扭了扭屁股，“我不行！”<br/>
奥利弗拍拍弟弟饱满的屁股不赞同道，“男人不能说不行！”与此同时，第二根手指全部没入了进去。<br/>
詹姆斯一时语塞，等屁股里的手指增加到三根的时候，一种陌生的感觉沿着脊椎攀升了上来。<br/>
奥利弗有心灵感应似的用手指快速地捅着他，某根手指一打弯抠到一个肉肉的凸起，身体的主人啊地惊叫了声，詹姆斯目瞪口呆地看到自己的肉棒一下子就勃起了。<br/>
这里啊，奥利弗机智地反复碾压过那个点，听着弟弟发出带着鼻音的嗯嗯啊啊。<br/>
奇异的快感让詹姆斯丢盔弃甲，当奥利弗从松软的后穴里抽出手指后，他抬头看到詹姆斯渴望地看着他，奥利弗的突然坏心思止不住地冒上来。<br/>
硬挺的肉棒故意破开张张合合的小洞，在最外围浅浅地探入又旋即抽出，奥利弗整个人覆在詹姆斯身上，悠闲地舔吻着他的唇角。“你……”詹姆斯一口气吊着不上不下的，那根火热的东西就是不进来，他感觉自己的屁股空虚的可怕，多想有什么东西充满他。<br/>
“詹米，哥哥尊重你的意见。”奥利弗一本正经地说。<br/>
“……”詹姆斯欲哭无泪地用臀部去追逐哥哥的肉棒，像是知道他想的，那根东西故意往后撤，顶进来一点点后又无情的拔了出去。<br/>
“噢……奥利…”詹姆斯捧住奥利弗的脸讨好地亲亲他的嘴唇，奥利弗勾着他的下巴加深了这个不情不愿的吻，舌头模仿着性交的动作探入抽出詹姆斯的口腔，“唔……想要……”詹姆斯含含糊糊地说着，奥利弗勾起舌尖舔过他的软腭，激的身下人抖了一抖。<br/>
“詹米想要什么？”奥利弗退出了舌尖，看着他的眼睛问。<br/>
詹姆斯大胆地用腿勾住孪生哥哥的腰往自己这儿压了压，有点不好意思地说，“要哥哥干我。”<br/>
噢！奥利弗脑中传来一阵进球后观众席的热烈欢呼，他沉下腰，把阴茎一插到了底，两人同时发出了舒服的喟叹。<br/>
“这么乖？”奥利弗在弟弟的颈侧吮出一个个红印。<br/>
詹姆斯无奈地撇嘴，“又打不过你…”<br/>
嚯，太可爱了。奥利弗压着他忘情地接吻，都忘了最开始想逼他说的骚话。<br/>
笔记本电脑孤零零地被推到一旁，桌上的现场激烈程度远不是小黄文可以描述的，詹姆斯勾着哥哥的腰嘴里放开了浪叫，“哥哥，哥哥操我啊……噢……”<br/>
奥利弗惊讶地咂砸嘴，下面用力地插入抽出，“舒不舒服，嗯？”<br/>
“噢……哥哥…太大了，顶的我好舒服……”詹姆斯七荤八素地喊着乔治的台词。<br/>
詹米果然很适合娇喘，奥利弗咬着他红润的嘴唇想着，阴茎尽可能地全数没入他的屁眼。<br/>
詹姆斯腾出手来揪着自己的乳尖来回搓弄，嘴里黏黏糊糊地喊着奥利弗哥哥，奥利弗闷头操他，压根分不出神再去用言语调戏他。<br/>
某一次奥利弗的肉棒再次碾过肠壁上的凸起，詹姆斯玩弄着自己的乳头喷射了出来，“噢…太棒了。”他探下手握住吐着精液的肉棒，挤压着残留的白浊。<br/>
奥利弗被温暖湿润的内壁按摩的浑身舒畅地时候猛地被一夹，在他来得及抽出自己前，精液就喷涌了出来，许多乳白色液体从那没来得及合上的肉穴里滴了出来，他粗喘着压在詹姆斯身上，拍拍他的脸有些惋惜地叹道，“还想射在你的脸上的喏，小骚货。”<br/>
算了，奥利弗按住詹姆斯的后颈和他接吻，待两个人都喘匀了气，奥利弗拍拍弟弟的屁股示意去浴室再来一发。</p><p>先TBC？<br/>
我还想让詹姆斯搞奥菲！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 「JOP奥詹」谁还不是哥哥了（二）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二章</p><p>奥利弗把詹姆斯从桌上拉起来，伸手拍拍弟弟被撞红的屁股。<br/>不拍还相安无事，一拍詹姆斯就觉得有什么东西从后穴里流了出来，顺着大腿根部一路往下。嗷，詹姆斯炸毛般冲进浴室...拿着花洒发愣，他的哥哥大摇大摆地晃了进来，刚在他屁股里这样那样的玩意儿又有点抬头的趋势，随着走路的步伐明目张胆地晃动着。<br/>“别傻站着，宝贝儿。”奥利弗从他手中接过花洒，明示性地挤入詹姆斯的两腿间，“把腿打开，快让哥哥进去。”<br/>“噢，不！”詹姆斯推着他哥哥的肩膀试图把他推出淋浴间，想多了，他推不动的，于是他只好把自己往后推。冷冰冰的瓷砖墙面告诉他这事情完了，奥利弗举着花洒嘿嘿笑着把他堵在墙角。<br/>“让哥哥看看。”奥利弗的手色情地在他的大腿内侧抚摸着，说着把詹姆斯的右腿架在了手臂上，还在滴滴答答淌着精液的小穴被迫展示在他眼前。<br/>“奥利弗你可真变态...”靠着墙勉强单腿站着的詹姆斯无力地说，“你就不能出去一会儿吗！”<br/>奥利弗瞥了他一眼，打开了花洒，“可是某人说变态操的他很舒服哦，噢...噢噢...哥哥干的我好舒服...”很好，奥利弗和他一样曾经是个演员，非常惟妙惟肖，詹姆斯悲惨地想着。</p><p>热水冲击着刚被蹂躏过的洞口，奥利弗的手指伸了进去，仔仔细细地把弟弟屁股里的精液都引导了出来，詹姆斯生无可恋地望着天花板自闭，他听到奥利弗低低沉沉地说，“在拍弗雷德死去那一场的时候...”詹姆斯不看天花板了，认真地看着他哥哥，“看到你躺在地上...”奥利弗继续说着，詹姆斯敏锐的察觉到奥利弗的声音有些异样，“我就...很想上你了。”<br/>？詹姆斯掏了掏自己的耳朵，“什、什么？”<br/>奥利弗用手指探入小洞中最后确认了下自己射进去的液体都被清理了干净，他放下詹姆斯的腿，吐字清晰地在他耳边说，“宝贝儿，你就那样不设防的躺在那儿，看上去谁都可以对你为所欲为，假如当时我就骑在你身上，把你按在片场的地面上操...”奥利弗停下来用胯部顶了顶詹姆斯，“你说摄像会不会记录下来，想想全世界的人都会看到你漂亮的小洞，弗雷德的洞被乔治狠狠地干着，噢...他发出的呻吟让现场的所有生物都想分一杯羹。”</p><p>詹姆斯现在站在愤怒和硬的发疼的边界上，他以为他的大哥会说些什么让人感动的话，他都有些想哭了，奥利弗居然话锋突变说他想当着所有人的面上他，更让人生气的是，他还性奋了。<br/>“奥利弗你真是...”詹姆斯看上去有些委屈地瘪瘪嘴。<br/>“清理完了，詹米。”奥利弗愉快地捏了捏弟弟的屁股，他用手拨弄了一下詹姆斯兴奋的勃起，“还想再来一次？”<br/>虚伪！詹姆斯看着奥利弗同样勃起的阴茎暗骂道。<br/>奥利弗伸手摸摸弟弟的脸颊，有些可惜地轻叹，“那就白洗了呢...”<br/>等等，那换我给你洗好不好啊！詹姆斯看着哥哥结实的腹肌内心疯狂叫嚣，他忍不住扑上去搂住奥利弗的腰小声地说，“我也可以让你很舒服的啊..."<br/>奥利弗挑起单边的眉毛有些意外地看着他，然后低低的笑了，他的两手捧住詹姆斯的臀部往自己这按，抬起腿蹭了蹭他的腰际，“来吧，宝贝儿。”</p><p>没想到奥利弗会如此轻易地答应，詹姆斯愣了愣，奥利弗保持着把他按在怀里的姿势，不停用自己的勃起去磨蹭他的，噢...詹姆斯难耐地叹息着把他的哥哥轻轻推靠在墙面上，摸着对方光滑的脸颊，用吻堵住那张爱胡说八道的嘴。他沉迷于奥利弗柔软的嘴唇和湿润的口腔，奥利弗被弟弟这种小狗儿般的亲法弄得欲望勃发，他微微侧过头躲开一个吻黏黏糊糊地说道，“宝贝儿打算把哥哥亲到高潮吗？”詹姆斯亲到了唇角，不甚满意地咬了他一口。哟，还挺凶，奥利弗笑眯眯地看他。</p><p>“弗雷德分开乔治的双腿，把他的肿胀含入口中，乔治倒抽了一口冷气小声惊叫了起来...”詹姆斯回想着那篇小黄文，慢慢滑下了身体跪在了奥利弗的双腿间，先是伸出舌尖在柱身的头部轻舔了下，哥哥的味道像最佳催情剂，詹姆斯迫不及待地把他的龟头含了进去，男人总是最清楚男人哪里才是最敏感的，詹姆斯用嘴唇裹住奥利弗的阴茎头部反复舔舐，有着复杂神经分布的龟头是男人最经不起挑逗的部位之一，詹姆斯猛攻着它，舌头不断舔过敏感的表皮，细细密密的吮吸让奥利弗尽情地呻吟着，“噢噢...詹米..噢...宝贝儿...吸那里...噢..”<br/>渐渐的詹姆斯觉得口中有些空虚，他忍不住整根吞入那根勃勃跳动的阴茎，用口腔内壁感受柱身上的肉筋。奥利弗只要低头看到詹姆斯快速地吞吐着他的肉棒就气血上涌，詹姆斯时不时还抬起头用一种湿漉漉的眼神观察他，上帝啊，他可不想这么快就交代在詹姆斯嘴里。<br/>“噢...宝贝儿...快点操我吧。”这甜蜜的折磨，奥利弗看到詹姆斯吐出他的阴茎，跪在他腿间微喘着气。上帝啊，真想把他按在地上狠狠地操啊，奥利弗惋惜地想。</p><p>詹姆斯擦了擦嘴角溢出的口水，跪在地上看向他的哥哥。他的哥哥正单腿站立在地板上，另一条腿踩在淋浴间的金属扶手上，试探性地用手指抚摸着自己的后穴，另一只手握着自己的阴茎冲着他的脸不断撸动着。<br/>詹姆斯摸了摸不存在的鼻血，伸出手抽出奥利弗陷在后穴里的手指，用自己的两指替换上慢慢地捅了进去，肠壁火热地吸住他的手指，光是幻想自己的阴茎在里面的感受就让他呻吟了出来，“噢...奥利...吸的真紧啊..”<br/>奥利弗听到詹姆斯的感叹，脸皮不自觉的有些发烫，当他的弟弟无意中抠到那个让人失去理智的点，奥利弗手上飞快地搓弄着自己的肉棒，没有预警地射在了詹姆斯的脸上，“噢...操！操你的...詹姆斯！”<br/>奥利弗火辣地靠在墙上喘息，手里的阴茎还在滴着浊液，詹姆斯顶着被精液沾染着的脸，奥利弗看见他略带迷茫地用手指拭了拭含进了嘴里，噢...天哪，他几乎立刻就又要硬了。<br/>“快点进来宝贝儿，”他呻吟道。<br/>詹姆斯迅速地站了起来，把他哥哥因为射精放松下来的身体扑在墙面上，扶着自己早已等不及的阴茎直插到最深处，他感到奥利弗颤抖了一下，脸色有些发白地掐了掐他的后颈，“小狼狗！”奥利弗有些虚弱的看着他，“刚才哥哥是这么对你的吗？”</p><p>难得柔顺的奥利弗让詹姆斯兴奋地太阳穴都突突跳动着，他缓缓抽出些又是一记猛插到底，浑身的恶劣因子都在看到他哥哥难以承受的表情的时候活跃了起来，他每顶一下就亲奥利弗一口，“不许躲。”<br/>奥利弗开始还有些痛苦的闷哼，但在詹姆斯的上下夹击下，软着的肉块再次坚挺了起来，抵在詹姆斯精瘦的腹部，无人照看的乳头也兴致高昂地站立了起来，他吐出一口气，把两人的距离拉近的密不可分，奥利弗用挺立的乳尖去磨蹭詹姆斯的胸肌，嘴里发出舒服的叹息，“噢..宝贝儿真厉害...摸摸这里。”他挺了挺胸，“这里痒..."</p><p>太过分了，詹姆斯眼角发红地狠干着他，空出手略微粗暴地推着奥利弗的胸肌，把硬的像小石子的乳头放在掌心用力的搓揉，“...詹米...轻点儿..”奥利弗嘴上这么说着，胸部却一个劲地往他的掌心送，坦率的浪叫着，“被操原来...原来这么舒服...”</p><p>“那哥哥的屁股以后一直给我操好不好？”詹姆斯使劲地抽送着，恶狠狠的仿佛想把阴囊都挤进他哥哥的屁股，“只给我操好不好？”</p><p>奥利弗大声呻吟了一声，勾住弟弟的脖子喘着气说，“乔治愿意..愿意当弗雷迪专属的婊子，乔治的洞只给弗雷迪操...”奥利弗舔了一口弟弟发红的耳廓继续喃喃道，“噢...亲爱的弗雷德...哥哥...”</p><p>奥利弗他犯规，詹姆斯被那一声哥哥刺激地失去理智，他咬住奥利弗紧实的肩膀，捂住那张该下地狱的嘴拼命顶送着，浴室里只剩下被扔在地上的花洒喷水声和淫靡的肉体相撞的击打声。詹姆斯被奥利弗有意无意地收缩后庭挤压到了高潮，温热的精液冲刷着奥利弗的肠壁，随后他在弟弟的射精下攀升上了顶峰，射了几轮的精液稀薄地洒在两人的胸腹间。</p><p>“你知道的，奥利弗也愿意。”詹姆斯在抽出自己还未完全软下去的阴茎的时候听到自己哥哥这么说，血液一下子冲上头，噗叽一声，詹姆斯又把自己插回了那个温暖的地方，反正还有大把的时间，双胞胎俩紧紧拥抱着对方交换着甜蜜的吻。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>